L'elfe a tout faire
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: Si dobby etait nommé peripateticienne officielle de poudlard? et si cela lui faisait decouvrir de grandes choses......
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour a toutes et a tous!! Et oui sandy est de retour et avec une nouvelel fic, celle ci aura plusieurschapitre mais ne sera ni longues ni serieuses comme j'ai pu l'etre auparavent, elle a été realisé pour un concours sur le site de quistu (dont cvoila l'adresse: ............ ) le sujet etant de faire une fic avec dobby pour heros, et ce de fi + mon esprit pervers = cette fic!! Bon c'est du R vous êtes prevenu

Disclaimer: tout ce que vous reconnaissez c'est malheusement pas a moi... ceci n'est qu'une intro.... donc ça explique pourquoi c'est court... 

En avant

Intro : Un nouveau statut ...

Toc, toc, toc

c'est par ces trois bruit consecutif que l'elfe de maison signala sa presence devant le bureau du directeur. Il avait été convoqué ainsi que d'autres personnes au bureau du directeur, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Mais il se presentait la joie au ventre. Dumbledore avait toujours été bon pour lui, lui offrant du travail quand il chomait, quelques bouts de pain quand dans sa vie il faisait faim etc...

« entrez » Dit la douce voix du vieillard.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'elfe de maison penetra dans le bureau du vieil homme. Il y'avait comme d'habitude un fatras monstrueux, mais Dobby y était habitué. Il y'avait deux personnes assise au bureau devant dumbledore. Dobby tresssaillit en reconnaissant le dos de l'une d'entres elle. Un dos recouvert de longs cheveux blonds, son ancien maitre... Il senti son coeur vaciller il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cet homme, et de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. 

Mais Dumbledore ne sembla avoir cure des tressaillements des oreilles de l'elfe et lui fit signe de se mettre sur un troisieme siege. Dibby s'y installa et remarqua qu'il était assis a coté de mme McGonnagall. Celle ci lui adressa un petit signe de tête puis refixa son attention sur dumbledore. Se dernier prit la parole en s'adressant a dobby

« Nous savons tous quels temps difficiles nous sommes en traind e vivre, Voldemort est de retour parmis nous et bientôt nous allons commencer une nouvelle année a Poudlard. Tout les elves sont stressés et sans doutes sur les nerfs a cause de cette situation. C'est pourquoi le conseil de l'ecole, representé ici par Mr Malfoy , nous a sommé de trouver un moyen de distraire les eleves , afin d'eviter que trop de tensions se fassent ressentir. »

Dobby ecoutait compréhensif , sans voir pourquoi ceci le concernait...

« Mme McGonnagall et moi même nous sommes donc concertés afin de savoir qu'est ce que nous pourrions faire.. Nous avons donc decider , Dobby de vous changer de statut, vous êtes desormais peripateticienne officiel de Poudard... mais avant vous allez devoir passer des test ..... »

***fin de l'intro***

  
  


Bon c'est très court pardon, mais bon javait besoin de faire cette intro , les autres chapitres seront plus long et il y'aura du cul promis 


	2. les tests

Bon le chapitre de l'intro a été ecrit en 10 minutes et come j'ai pas grand chose a faire, eh bien je continue lol , attendez vous au pire, on passe aux tests ... mdrrrrrrrr...je em susi legerement defoulée dans ce chapitre, j'ai jamais concentré autant de sexe dans une fic ^^ ... Bon je devait être ou enervée, ou en manque lol... je pencherai plutot pour le premier, j'ecrit du gore ou du cul quand je suis enervée lol...Je republierai sans doute ce chapitre quand il sera corrigé ^^

  
  


attention: Pur NC17 , trois scenes chaud-bouillant dans un seul chapitre mdrrrrrrrrrr... 

**Chapitre 1: tests a l'horizontale... a la verticale. Et j'en passe **

Apres cette annonce fracassante, Dumbledore se leva, et claquant des doigts, ouvrit une porte secrète qui laissa place a une chambre ou tronait un lit aux draps de satin rouge. Les murs étaient rouges eux aussi, et a ces derniers étaient accrochés des fouets, des colliers des laisses .... Dumbledore fit signe a Dobby d'y entrer...

« Pour être elue péripateticienne officielle de Poudlard , il faut que tu reussisse a faire prendre leur pied a chacune des personnes qui vont entrer dans cette piece a ta suite.... si ça marche, tu sera promu . Tu as trois personnes... » 

Il poussa l'elfe a l'interieur et ferma la porte. Ce dernier n'avait pas tout pigé de cette sucession si rapide d'evenements, mais il savait une chose, il devait donner du plaisir a ceux qui passeraient par la. Si jamais il y reussissait, il serai promus a un plus haut grade que celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu.. Etre pute gagnait quand même plus que de faire garcon de cuisine... Enfin sauf que la il n'aurait plus a s'enfoncer des carottes dans le fessier , ce qu'il faisait habituellement, mais il aurait de la consistance plus... humaine....

Il attendit quelque peu dans la piece, se demandant de quelle nature allait être son test... il n'eut pas longtemps a attendre... Il vit son directeur entrer ... Le vieil homme avait une lueur perverse dans le regard quand il croisa celui de dobby..... Il ne tarda pas a lui expliquer....

« Ton test est tout simplement de reussir a me faire bander, c'est tout ce que je te demande allez..... Exite moi.... »

Pour pontuer ces paroles le directeur laissa retomber ses robes... Il se retrouva dans un horrible slip kangourou devant l'elfe.... Ses jambes poilues etaien recouvertes de varice et il semblait avoir sous les bras aussi long que la barbe d'un juif.... Il baissa son slip, qui était taché de jaune a l'arrière , laissant voir un vieux sexe mou et ridé, dont la gland semblait indecalotable tellement il y'avait de repli de chair autour....

Dobby se demanda un instant si sa serait encore capable de se redresser, mais comme c'était son test et qu'il n'avait pas envie de decevoir le directeur, il se decida.... Il fit jouer une musique hyper sexy , et commenca a degraffer avec soin la chemise qu'il portait. Il s'avanca vers le directeur avec un regard de braise, en roulant des hanches...

Il laissa tomber ça chemise révelant deux mamelons pendants . Il se les caressa , les remontant pour les faire voir au professeur. Ce dernier , nu , d'un geste de baguette fit amener un tabouret aux pieds de l'elfe. Ce dernier était desormais capable d'etre a la hauteur qu'il desirait. Il approcha donc son torse du sexe du vieil homme et se frotta contre lui. Le sexe de dumbledore lui fit froid au torse. Il continua donc de se deshabiller...

L'elfe se retrouva nu , et le directeur baissa la regard jusqu'à decouvrir le sexe minuscule de l'elfe... Il fut heureux de ne pas lui avoir demander de le pénéter, parce que ça avait l'air d'un vermisseau mou.. L'elfe frotta son ventre contre le sexe de dumbledore, puis le prit a pleine main, commencant a le caresser. La peau du directeur était très froide. Dobby prit l'organe a pleine main, enfin apres l'avoir liberé des immenses poils qui l'entouraient...

« Fait moi des tresses. »

Dobby leva les yeux , il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien comprit ce que venait de lui demander le directeur. Ce dernier dut comprendre son regard interrogatifcar il lui expliqua.

« Ca me fait bander qu'on me tresse les poils »

L'elfe fut un moment surpris par la demande on ne peut plus bizarre de son directeur. Il le regarda comme deux ronds de frite, puis voyant qu'apparement le directeur attendait , il prit les poils du vieil homme dans la main. Ces derniers étaient longs et durs. Il avait les poils epais de quelqu'un qui avait été habitué a se raser, mais qui avait abandonné ceci depuis longtemps. Les poils étaient enroulés sur eux même... Il fallu donc un moment a l'elfe pour les demeler a main nue, il n'avait pas de peigne..

Quand cette tache fut faite, il realisa que les poils du vieil homme avait la taille de cheveux mi long.. Et il y'en avait beaucoup... Il commenca a départager les poils en plusieurs groupes, et chaque groupe en trois... mais il realisa très vite que les nattes ne tenaient pas.... Il en informa le directeur.

« Je connais quelque chose de parfait pour les faire tenir.....apporte moi un bol... »

L'elfe ne comprenait pas, mais obeit quand même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son directeur en avait besoin mais , c'était le directeur alors il ne posait pas de questions. Il apporta au directeur un beau bol de porcelaine blanche, trouvé on ne sait ou (mais c'est pas important de le savoir ). Le vieil homme placa le bol sous son fessier, et son visage refleta un moment un intense effort...

flack , flack....

Il était en train de se soulager dans le bol... bientôt toute la pièce fut submergée par la douce odeur de dejection. Il s'arreta très rapidement, et tandis le bol legerement rempli de subtance marronne a Dobby. Ce dernier regarda la substance legerement liquide, avec quelques reste d'autre couleur non identifiés, puis regarda le directeur...

« Graisses en sur la fin de mes nattes, en sechant ça les fera tenir... »

L'elfe conrinua donc les natte jusqu'au bout, puis trempa ses longs doigts dans le bol, et les ressortis graissés, il en apliqua concienceusement sur les nattes... Au fur et a mesure que les poils du directeur commencaient a être recouvert de dejections, , les nattes tombaient de plus en plus vers le bas, gravité terrestre oblige, la queue du directeur remontait... Apparement se faire trifouiller les poils dans la merde était quelque chose de plaisant.... 

« Oh ... Dobby tu es encore plus doué que le viagra.... maintenant je peut allez utiliser ma queue.... »

Et il sorti en grande vitesse sans même prendre la peine de se rhabiller, laissant une odeur fetide derrière lui....

L'elfe considera son premier test comme reussi... Il lui en restait deux....Et il lui restait aussi le bol marron.... il n'allait pas le laisser la.... ça ferait mauvais genre.... Il respira son odeur...humm... veritablement un delice pour le nez... Il n'hesita pas , et but tout le contenu, le ponctuant par un rot de tout les diables.. ça lui avait bien rechauffé les parois estomacales... 

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et regarda qui entrait dans la piece. Il vit Mme McGonnagall entrer. Celle ci lui fit un leger sourire et s'assit sur le lit les mains sur ces genous recouverts par sa robe de sorcière.Elle semblait respirer comme si une odeur avait retenu son attention... Elle avait l'air si sevère ainsi. Elle passa sa main dans ces cheveux et defit le chignon qui retenait ces cheveux roux. Elle les libéra en une cascade sensuelle, puis dit d'une voix chaude.

« Faites moi grimper aux rideaux. »

Il s'approcha d'elle , légerement inquiet. Il savait s'exiter lui même avec des carottes ou prendre winky par derrière mais pas vraiment d'une humaine . Il savait se laisser faire, mais pas vraiment exiter. Il toucha la jambe de la femme. Puis commenca a la caresser. Il était petit mais allait pouvoir se servir de ceci comme d'un avantage. Il se faufila sous la jupe de la jeune femme , entre ces jambes. S'aidant du lit il escalada pour se retrouver entre ces cuisses. Il fut surpris de decouvrir que la femme n'avait pas de culotte, laissant ses parties génitales a la vue de l'elfe. Il la sentit ecarter les cuisses encore plus et lui presenter son sexe rose luisant. 

L'elfe s'agenouilla entre les cuisse de la dame sous ses vetements. Il regarda un moment la muqueuse rosée qui se presentait a lui. Elle avait l'air quelque peu sèche, mais tant pis il allait la faire mouiller. Il approcha son visage de sa feminité. Il sentait deja l'odeur rance de ces parties genitales. Il repera son clitoris, petit capuchon rose. Il en approcha sa bouche et commenca a le lecher et a le sucer goulument. Il avait la langue rapeuse mais ceci ne sembla pas deranger la dame plus que cela. Au contraire, elle se laissa tomber sur les coudes , lui offrant encore plus de surface. Par contre lui avait l'impression de lecher une sorte de guimauve qu'on aurait laisser secher au soleil... 

Tandis qu'il continuait a lui lecher le clitoris il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, la caressant interieurement. Il commenca a y aller doucement, il avait de long doigts pointus et savaient qu'ils pouvaient faire mal si jamais il étaient mal utilisés... Mais elle commencait a s'impatienter et aussi il sentait son intimité s'humidifiait a vue de nez...Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour marquer en beauté le moment ou elle jouirait.... Son sexe était trop petit du moins pour une humaine... Elle sembla reflechir a la même chose au même moment que lui ... Car très bientôt il se retrouva ent rain de lecher le sexe d'une chatte....Et ce n'était pas un jeu de mot...

La vieille dame c'était transformée en chatte..... maintenant, elle était au contraire bien plus étroite pour Dobby.... Il continua a lui lecher le minou (pardon pour les jeux de mots, je ne peut pas m'em empecher....^^) ... Elle remonta sa queue afin de lui laisser une belle vue sur son orifice vaginal tapissé de poils.... Decidemment aujourd'hui il avait du prendre un abonnement a poil-de-cul.com..... 

Elle tortillait du cul , et ceci exita l'elfe... Il n'avait jamais prit que des lefes, alors se faire la main, ou plutot le membre sur un autre specimen l'interessait assez... A cette idée il sentit son membre se dresser et se durcir. La chatte l'exitait a se frotter ainsi contre lui.. quand son membre fut assez dur, il prit le chat par les flanc, et l'empala sur sa queue..

Il commenca a faire des vas et vient, d'abord lentement, pour l'elargir un peu, puis de plus en plus forts, une fois que la chatte c'était élargie, il avait plus d'aisance, mais pas tant que ça. Elle était plus étroite que Winky, enfin il fallait dire que Winky était passée par tant d'organes et d'objets qu'elle était un peu dilatée...

Mais la chatte était douce, et fine.. Il sentait ses parois vaginales caresser son sexe, tandis qu'il accelerait le rythme. Le felin gemissait, enfin ronronnait... Il continua a la pilloner ainsi pendant un moment avant de se soulager avec flots dans la bestiole.. elle poussa un long gémissement en atteignant l'orgasme.

Quand l'elfe se separa d'elle, elle se lecha l'arrière train ainsi que tout le sperme qui pouvait en dégouliner, puis se retransforma en humaine, nue, les jambes ecartes, le sexe maculé de trainées blanchatre....Elle passa un doigt sur son sexe et le lécha avec delice..

« Tu as bon goût.... Test reussi... »

Elle sorti de la piece a peine rhabillée.. l'elfe s'assit soulagé, il vait passé avec succès deux des test, sur trois,c 'était deja un bon point, il avait confiance en lui pour la suite, il ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant. Surtout que maintenant il avait vraiment envie d'etre nommé pute de Poudlard, il avait bien prit son peids avec la chatte et esperait bien recommencer... 

Il se demanda un instant qui allait pouvoir lui faire passer son prochain test...Quand il vit entrer le nouvel examinateur... Un grand blond musclé... Son ancien maitre... l'elfe se recroquvilla... Draco n'avait jamais été bon envers lui... Il allait tout faire echouer.. c'retait un complot, il allait lui oter toute chance de faire la pute .. Et ce serait quelqu'un d'autre qui allait être nommé... 

La mort dans l'ame l'elfe jeta un regard au nouveau venu, dans l'espoir d'y trouver peut être un peu de sympathie. Mais draco avait un regard dur, et il nelui dit que quelques mots...

« Tourne toi j'ai besoin d'une vidange »

L'elfe ravala sa peur.. Peut être qu'il serait quand même pute, il aurait la majorité au moins, et puis jamais aucun humain ne s'etait plaint delui, il était très très etroit, et ceci était plus qu'apprecié des hommes.. peut être que Draco aussi y serait sensible.

Le blond baissa son pantalon, decouvrant ainsi un sexe énorme et deja dressé.. Apparement quelqu'un l'avait exité mais ne l'avait fini.... Il attarapa l'elfe par le ventre et l'approcha de son sexe, lui faisant sentir son oeur d'homme, melée a un parfum incalifiable et a l'odeur de la sueur.... Il allait s'enfoncer dans l'elfe quand il le lacha brutalment.

La bestiole se retrouva par terre, le penis tordu contre le sol. Il acvait mal , mais se redressa quand même pour voir la raison qui avait poussé son ancien maitre a le lacher. Ce dernier se tenait l'avant bras, haletant, le sexe tendu. Il se rhabilla en hate et murmurra

« Test reussi »

Avant de s'enfuir en toute hate...Laissant Dobby en plein desarroi, ne sachant pas si il avait reussi ou pas... Il ne semblait avoir personne d'autre pour lui faire passer destests... Il sortit donc de la piece et entra dans le bureau du directeur... mais il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il allait trouver....

  
  


***Fin du premier chapitre***

voilà chapitre fini...wow je me suis defoncée sur celui la, sans jeu de mot ^^ 

  
  


bon aimez vous ou non????

  
  


lol allez je veux des reviews...

  
  


  
  



	3. Qui en veut ?

Ça fait longtemps hein? Très longtemps même hein? Je m'en excuse d'avance et me prosterne humblement a vos pieds.. mais vous savez les etudes... hein , bon en tout cas me revoici gomen encore... Je ne sait pas si je ferai aussi bon que le chapitre d'avant, parce que je l'ai relu et j'avait fait fort.

**Chapitre 2:**

L'elfe venait de sortir de la piece cachée et s'arreta a la porte du bureau du directeur. Ce qu'il avait devant lui le stupefia sur place. Il y'avait la le directeur, nu, les nattes retombant le long de son sexe pendant, qui avait considerablement grandi sous l'effet d'une montée d'hormone et .... un aspirateur.. Dobby ne connaissait que peu cet instrument, mais il savait quand même ce que c'était il avait entendu des eleves en parler et avait lu une etude comparée entre les aspirateurs moldus et les sortileges pour nettoyer dans le magasine 'Esclave actuel'. Mais il n'aurai jamais oh grand jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait en faire un tel usage.

Le directeur avait mis le bout du tuyeau de l'aspirateur , se long nez , semblable a un fourmilier, contre son anus fripé legerement coloré en marron. De l'autre bras il tenait son sexe , qu'il avait finalement reussi a decalotter. L'aspirateur ronflait tandis qu'il aspirait avec force le trou beant du directeur. Car le directeur aurait quasiment pu faire rentrer le bec de l'aspirateur dans son anus tellement celui ci était dilaté. Les jambes ecartées , il semblait être sur le point de jouir quand il croisa le regard de l'elfe.

« Han.. Dobby tu as bien merité ton nouveau statut....hann.. oui... veux-tu tenir l'aspirateur a ma place s'il te plait? »

Dobby qui ne s'offusquait plus de rien , obeit. Il prit le tuyeau a pleine main , degageant ainsi le directeur et le laissant libre de prendre a pleine mains son sexe qui n'était desormais plus fripé. Il avait tellement grossi et grandi qu'il ne restait plus que de la peau tendue sur le membre en question.Dobby n'aurait jamais pensé que le directeur en aurait une aussi grosse. Mais la n'était pas la question. Il voyait très nettement, les restes d'excrement collés aux poils de l'anus que l'aspirateur commencait a attirer vers lui. Le spectacle de ces bouts de matiere marronatres attirées par le grand tuyeau captivait Dobby , il n'avait jamaisvu une chose aussi interessante. Pendant ce temps le directeur emmetait de petits bruit sourd, comme des gemissement. Puis ces cris ce firent de plus en plus forts, et de plus en plus rapproché. Dobby sentait que c'était bientot le point culminant. Le directeur hurla.

« Vite Dobby un recipient »

tandis que le directeur empoignait a nouveau le manche de l'aspirateur, Dobby courut chercher un recipient bleuté qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il le tendit au directeur en reprenant l'aspirateur. Le même spectacle des bouts de merde voletant au bout des poils captiva a nouveau Dobby. Pendant se temps le directeur sentait le moment fatidique arriver et carressait son sexe de plus en plus fort. Et l'orgasme arriva.. Il le sentit venir tel une vague qu'aurait adoré les surfeurs du monde entier tellement elle était forte. Du liquide blanc sortit de son sexe chaud propulsé par le plaisir. Il receuilli le tout dans le recipient bleuté. L'ejaculation dura très peu de temps mais avec une puissance phenomenale, il avait rempli son bol. Il eteignit l'aspirateur.

La surprise de Dobby aurait du être grande mais rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre. Il était trop triste. Il en pouvait plus assiter au merveilleux spectacle qu'etait le vol de caca. Il aurait tant aimé en voir tout le temps , et pourquoi pas en faire un film.Il ne vit même pas le directeur , toujours nu tirer de son bureau un petit bocal a confiture, y verser son sperme , refermer le couvercle et etiquetter sa recolte du jour. Le directeur , remit ses robes et fit signe a Dobby de le suivre. Il était l'heure du dinner, et le directeur avait une grande nouvelle a annoncer au peuple de poudlard. Dobby le suivi , encore apathique.

La grande salle était comble et les conversation entremelées formait un brouhaha indescriptible. Pourtant dès l'entrée du directeur toute rumeur se turent. Il se mit debout devant sa chaise toujours suivi par Dobby.

« Bonsoir a vous mes chers eleves , et mes chers professeurs aussi » ajouta-il avec un clin d'oeil « Avant de commencer a festoyer jai une petite annonce a vous faire. Vous le savez nous entrons dans une periode bien sombre mes enfants. Le stress nous ronge , et le stress est l'ennmi de la reussite. C'est pourquoi je ferai mon possible pour que se stress ne vous atteigne pas.A cet effet j'ai pris une mesure decisive. »

Il fit avancer Dobby « voici ce qui remediera a tout votre stress » Le directeur ne preta pas attention aux murmures de stupefaction et d'incomprehension de la salle entiere « Voici la Peripateticienne officielle de Poudlard. Afin de laisser tout le monde profiter de se service exclusif , le prix d'un acte quelqu'il soit est fixé a 1 mornille. Par contre il est interdit de l'endommager irreparablement. Pour toute pratique impliquant des dommages causé a l'elfe augmente le prix d'un gallion. Sur ce bon apetit. »

On aurait pu diviser la salle en deux parties. D'un coté les gens totalement effaré par une telle pratique , dont Hermione faisait partie.

« Vous rendez vous compte? Ils prostituent cet elfe! C'est une honte » Chuchota-t-elle avec vehemence a ses deux eternels amis , qui uex n'ecoutaient pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Ron avait l'esprit perdu dans des pensées toutes plus perverses les une que les autres, depuis le temps qu'il attendait il avait les burnes pretes a exploser.

D'un autre coté il y'avait les serieusement excité par une telle proposition , des males pour la plupart , comme crabbe et Goyle , ces deux la avaient vu leur sexe bosseler leur vetements lors de l'annonce. Il leur faudrait peut être un peu de temps pour compter mais ils mourraient d'envie de tester l'elfe.Ils voulurent demander l'avis de Draco sur une telle chose , mais il était absent.

Dobby était assis par terre a coté du directeur. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour passer son chagrin , il attendait docilement. Le directeur lui tandis quelques miettes en lui murmurrant « tu vas voir bientôt tu seras très très demandé. » le diner passa sans que personne n'aille voir Dobby. Les eleves étaient sur le point de remonter chacun dans leurs salles communes quand dumbledore demanda « Quelqu'un desire-t-il s'isoler avec l'elfe? » Personne ne repondit. Les desireux , eux avaient tout bonnement trop de timidité pour le demander.

Le directeur regarda tout le monde, tous trop timide pour dire quoique se soit. Il s'appretait a se detourner de depit quand Flitwick prit la parole. « Nan mais c'est une honte de ne pas vouloir de cet elfe! Regardez comment il sert bien. »

Sur ce le petit homme attrapa Dobby et l'etala sur la grande table des professeur , il s'y installa lui aussi et baissa son pantalon. Il revela ainsi a l'assemblée un sexe tout petit et violacé . Il amplifia sa voix « Vous voyez avec la bite que jai la personen ne veux me sucer mais lui il peut , il peut tout. Tiens suces moi ça l'elfe. »

Il approcha la tête de l'elfe du petit membre violet. L'elfe ne se fit pas prier et commenca a lecher le gland minuscule du vieux nain.puis il le prit tout entier dans sa bouche se qui ne fut dailleur pas bien dur. Il était si petit a peine le sexe d'un gosse de treize as même pas formé. Il pressa ses levres le plus possible contre le petit truc qui puait le foutre rance. Il le suca le suca et le suca encore. Il le sentit durcir entre ses levres mais pas s'agrandir. Le professeur a la voix toujours amplifiée hurlait dans toute la salle comme un dingue. Les eleves attirés par se spectacle étaient venu s'attrouper autour de la scene. On pouvait voir l'evidence des bosses qui ornaient les pantalons de certains èleves.

Le membre du professeur finit enfin par laisser sortir un liquide blanchatre et filandreux. Le petit homme se laisser tomber sur son seant les jambes ecrtées lememebre a nouveau mou , epuisé par les evenements. Il trouva quand même la force de parler « Vous voyez... han...utile vraiment très utile. »

Beaucoup de personnes avaient desormais le regard tourné vers Dobby qui avait desormais les levres blanches. Nombre d'entre eux avaient a ce moment des pensées dignes du film du samedi soir sur canal. Dobby était malgres tout heureux d'etre le centre d'attention des eleves

« Alors je répète ma question » Fit le directeur « Quelqu'un desire-t-il s'isoler avec l'elfe? »

« Moi ! » La premiere personne a parler était une jeune damoiselle, brune aux yeux noirs.

Harry se tourna immediatement vers elle , etonné... Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça de Cho Chang.

**fin du deuxieme chapitre**

Eh voici ,e nfin , me direz vous ? Mais bon javait les cours, de plus je poste ceci mais vous n'aurez pas la suite (quasiment deja ecrite) avant septembre etant donné que je part se soir

sur ce a vos reviews


End file.
